big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
ComicRater (User)
ComicRater, also know as Rater, is a GoComics User that has been active since December 2018. He likes to give his views on Big Nate, leaving Positive Feedback and Constructive Criticism. He used to rate comics, but now doesn't do it as much. He tries to avoid Big wars, but he has gotten into a few arguments and crisises. History and Milestones ComicRater joined back in July 2018. He was confused what the site was, but soon figured out. Back then he had a different name. He stayed quiet, only commenting once or twice. In December 2018, he saw that a person by the name of "Neptune_Ninja_Comics" saying that we should start rating comics again. This interested ComicRater, and he changed his profile picture, and his name to "ComicRater". He started rating the daily comics, and giving his views on it as well. By January 2019, people seemed to be bored of rating daily comics, so he stopped. He still did it every once in a while, but his focus was giving more Positive and Negative feedback. He still kept the name "ComicRater" because he liked the ring to it. To this day, he still gives his views on comics. ComicRater joined the wiki on July 18, 2019. He liked it, and even considered asking for a role. He is active on the wiki almost every day. ComicRater found success on the wiki due to making great pages. On September 8, 2019, ComicRater announced he was leaving GoComics / being less active. He said he was leaving because of school, and because he was losing interest in the strip. He also said he would be active on the wiki. To this day, still sometimes reads the strip and comments rarely. In October 2019, ComicRater got promoted to mod, but gave it to CrossDoggo due to criticism. In October 2019, ComicRater took a brief break from the wiki due to the overwhelming situation. He stated he would still be active on discord and sometimes his message wall. Once recovered, he came back. In November 2019, ComicRater reached 1,000 edits. In December 2019, ComicRater briefly left the wiki due to mental health problems, and family problems. He returned a few days later. After the ComicRater Flame War, new commenters we’re rolling in. ComicRater stopped giving negative feedback due to not wanting to start another flame war. Conflicts ComicRater tries to avoid wars, like the Vader War, but he still has gotten into a few arguments and debates. Favorite Character Argument Once, ComicRater stated his favorite and least favorite characters, one of his least favorite being Francis. This sparked up anger and confusion among commenters, such as "Why do you hate Francis? He is one of the funniest characters" "Splish, splash, your opinion is trash" ComicRater expalined that he didn't like Francis because "He was a jerk in the older strips" and more. The next day, ComicRater put out a comment saying he was sorry to anyone who liked Francis, and giving an explanation why he didn't like him. He also made, more thought out list. #Jenny #Marty #Francis People seemed to be satisfied enough with this. Nate is a Punching Bag /Argument This debate started with the December 2018 strip when everyone thought Nate was gonna get a dog but he didn't. People we're saying that Nate was too much of a punching bag on the strips these days, even when he doesn't deserve it. Most people agreed with that. ComicRater also agreed. As the strips went on, people kept saying that he was a chew toy, but some people disagreed. ComicRater was on the side that Nate was a chew toy still. This debate has not ended yet. The Bureaucrat Crisis ComicRater ran for Mod in the Bureaucrat war. In October 2019, He got promoted to mod. After being tired of criticism, he gave his role to CrossDoggo, and temporarily left the wiki. He returned a week later. This was the biggest war Rater participated in. The ComicRater Argument / Flame War ComicRater one day in the comment section of GoComics that he didn’t like how Chad was appearing so much. He got massive amounts of hate for this, to the point where half the comment section was turned against him. However, he did get defense from some of the people from the Big Nate Comments Wiki. The next day, he apologized to the people who got their feelings hurt. People shut up after that. This was the second biggest war Rater participated in. Category:Info about users Trivia *ComicRater hates some of the most popular Big Nate characters, such as Francis, Chad, Dee Dee, and SPG. *His first rating for an arc was December 2018 when a mysterious dog showed up on Nate's door. He didn't end up getting a dog, like everyone wanted, and he rated the "2/10. Very disappointing." *Chad is ComicRater's least Big Nate favorite character of all time. *ComicRater's 2nd favorite strip is Calvin and Hobbes, 1st being Big Nate. He also likes Peanuts, Foxtrot, Nate el Grande, Big Nate First Class, and That Deaf Guy. *ComicRater's favorite year of Big Nate strips is 2007, and he believes the Golden Age of Big Nate was 2007-2013. *ComicRater found success on the wiki by making great pages. *Unlike a lot of people, ComicRater took time to get to 1,000 edits with hard work and patience, instead of spamming for edits. *ComicRater considered changing his name to DiscusserOfComics. *ComicRater has ran for mod 3 times, and was successful only once. He demoted himself due to critics. *ComicRater found success on the wiki due to making great pages. He has created many featured pages over his time on the wiki.. *ComicRater’s former best friend on the wiki was ComicCreatorz. *ComicRater‘s least favorite Big Nate 90s year was 1999. *ComicRater’s least favorite Big Nate Year is 2019. *ComicRater considered leaving the wiki entirely during the Bureaucrat crisis. *ComicRater lives to Speed Cube, he can solve a 3x3 in about a minute. ComicRater can also solve a 2x2, Pyramix and Megamix. *ComicRater once had to get an alternate account on the wiki because of a new rule on fandom. He came back to ComicRater because he wasn’t banned yet. *ComicRater has made over 5 featured pages on the wiki. *ComicRater briefly had mod on the wiki. Role Status In July 2019-September 2019, ComicRater was a normal user. He did run for mod once, though. In October 2019, ComicRater got promoted to mod, but gave it up shortly after due to hate. In November 2019 - Present, ComicRater has stayed a normal user, while running once due to lowered staff. Thoughts On Commenters (DM me if you wanna be rated) I do this tier list style, so you can get an S, A, B, C, D, or F S tier: Amazing A tier: Great B tier: Good or Meh C tier: Ehh... D tier: Bad F tier: Awful PET: A great bureaucrat to the wiki and is really helpful and informative to new commenters. A tier Moothu: Was really good friends with him, but then stopped being active. But we both love the Good Place! A or B tier LordNour: A really wise and mature commenter, very fun to talk to. We also have a lot in common. S tier ComicComet: Pretty cool and relatable, but don’t know too well. B tier P-dog: Pretty cool commented at times, but I don’t like how he sometimes spammed for edits. I’m willing to forgive and forget tho. A tier Swasimcool: We don’t talk too much, but they argue a little too much and can get under my skin. B tier NeptuneNinjaComics: Was willing to forgive me for my mistakes, and I love talking to them about the old wiki. A tier ChemicalChaos: Is pretty cool in general. But, don’t know him too well.. Also, he loves Club Penguin, like me. B tier MintCrepe: Is pretty kind and helpful to me on the wiki. but, I don’t know him too well. B tier GoldenGlory4life: Can be a little not mature and times but is fine in general. B tier CrossDoggo: Can be a little not mature and times but is fine in general. B tier I am a space puppy: Can be a little not mature and times but is fine in general. B tier ZachOWott: Is really fun to talk to and have a lot more in common than I thought. S tier. Effja: The way he said swears and bad things on the wiki wasn’t ok. D tier Henry Hudson: Don’t know him to well, but seems chill enough. B tier GiantNate91: Don’t know him to well, but seems chill enough. B tier BigNateBaseball: Really funny and kind, but we have sorta drifted apart recently. Still pretty fun to talk to anyways. A tier GarfieldMN: Pretty cool and nice, they are fun to live chat with as well. A tier ToPhu31: See above. A tier SpyroClub1: Pretty fun to talk to, I love voice chatting with him on Discord. B tier Category:Profiles Category:Users